The present invention relates generally to sewing machines, and more particularly to zig-zag sewing machines. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to zig-zag sewing machines which have pattern cams and pattern cam selecting mechanisms.
Zig-zag sewing machines are well-known and require no detailed description. Neither is it necessary to elaborate on the fact that many types of such sewing machines are available commercially which render it possible to select a particular stitching pattern by utilizing one or more cams. Such machines usually include pattern cams which are used to make the machine produce a specific stitching pattern, and may also use additional cams for changing the zig-zag amplitude, the needle position and the feeding speed.
It is also known to provide such machines with a pattern panel displaying a plurality of stitching patterns, but the selection of a stitching pattern corresponding to a particular stitching type largely depends on the memory of the operator or on the use of an explanatory manual by the operator. This means that the decision as to which cam to select is cumbersome and time-consuming. Moreover, quite frequently the desired type of stitching pattern is not obtained or not exactly obtained, because of a misunderstanding or faulty memory on the part of the operator, with the result that an undesirable pattern may be produced.